


Book Chapters and Broken Tables

by claraowl



Category: Skip Beat!
Genre: F/M, First Time, Kyoko is a top I will fight you, Lime, Oral Sex, PWP, Shameless Smut, a table was harmed in the making of this fic, acomaf, and got too damn horny to wait for the honeymoon, that is based around the idea that Kyoko read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:54:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22950562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/claraowl/pseuds/claraowl
Summary: Shameless lime based on some notes I found from the first time I read A Court of Mist and Fury. Future setting for an engaged Kyoko and Kuon, where they have a little fun... and then Kyoko has some interesting souvenirs to explain in the dressing room the next day. Oneshot. Pwp.
Relationships: Mogami Kyoko/Tsuruga Ren
Kudos: 39





	Book Chapters and Broken Tables

**Three new fics in three days? Yeah, don’t get used to this. I’m on spring break. And am procrastinating on other things. Enjoy the smut!**

This really had not been how he expected their day to end, but who was he to complain?

That Saturday evening had started out fairly normally for them: Kyoko had been lucky enough to actually have a break in her schedule, so she’d invited herself over. He loved the times when he got back to his apartment and found her shoes sitting in their spot by the entryway -- something that was becoming more and more common since giving her his spare key. They’d had dinner, cleaned up, and then he’d excused himself to go take a shower. She had settled down on the couch to read a book on which one of her upcoming films was based. Or so he had thought. Because when Kuon came back into the living room, wearing pjs but with his hair still wet, Kyoko was not curled up on his couch, reading her book.

She was perched on the back of the couch, wearing lingerie. A red-and-black, lacy bra that did nothing for support but everything for emphasis cupped her breasts; a matching set of almost see-through panties barely covered her bottom. Kyoko took a deep breath and slid off of the couch, her bare feet making almost no noise as she padded towards her slack-jawed fiance. She stopped just in front of him, close enough to touch but far away enough to see, cheeks a blazing red. However, when she spoke, her voice was calm and steady.

“Kuon, do you want to make love tonight?”

Kuon’s mind reeled -- what little of it was functioning at the moment, anyway. Kyoko. His Kyoko. Was standing in front of him. Wearing  _ that _ . His Kyoko. Who had wanted to wait for their wedding night. His Kyoko. His proper, traditional Kyoko. “I -- what?”

“I’m not drunk, if that’s what you’re wondering,” she said, a smile creeping onto her face. “So let me ask again: Do you want to make love tonight, Kuon?”

He blinked. Twice. Then croaked out, “I -- yes. But I thought you wanted to wait.”

Her smile became one of embarrassment. “I did.”

“And -- this is not a no -- what changed that?” He swallowed, hard, already hard himself. “May I know?”

“Well, um…” She leaned over the back of the couch, giving him a spectacular view, and grabbed the book she had been reading the last time she was over. “This book happened.”

“ _ A Court of Mist and Fury _ ?” he asked, taking it from her outstretched hands.

“Chapter fifty-five.” She cleared her throat, then added, “I… I’m playing the main character. The director from my last project wanted me for it. She hasn’t cast my partner yet, though.”

“And I’m guessing this chapter will make me want to audition.” He tried to slow his hands as he flipped through the pages. He didn’t want to rip her book. 

“I’d be disappointed if you didn’t.” She suppressed a shiver. It was cold in the living room, especially since she wasn’t wearing much. “Though I can probably put in a good word for you with the casting department. Not that you need one.”

“Please do anyway.”

She nodded and held out the book for him to take. “I just… the more I read the series, the more I felt like it was us. A girl giving up everything for her first ‘love,’ forgetting who she is, almost killing herself. Then initially hating each other -- at least on her part -- when she meets her second love. Him knowing what their connection is but not telling her, for her sake. Saving each other, over and over again. Both being in love but being desperately afraid to confess. Winding up together in the end. And then reading chapter fifty-five just kind of… pushed me over the edge.” 

He flipped to the chapter and skimmed it, his own face going red.

Kyoko slipped closer to him, pushing the book up against his chest so he would look at her. “I’ve been having… these dreams for -- for  _ weeks _ now. Over and over and over again. You and me, as them. And I just… I can’t wait any longer.” She broke eye contact, embarrassed. “I had to -- figure it out, tried to take care of it on my own. It wasn’t enough.”

Kuon was no longer sure if he could form sentences.

“I had another one of those dreams today, waiting for you to come home.” She looked up at him, eyes dark. “I took a nap after I had set the soup to simmer. And I… I  _ need _ you, Kuon. If you’ll have me tonight. We don’t have to do… everything, but I just… I need your fingers, or your tongue, or --” she cut herself off but pressed up against him, making it  _ quite _ clear what the other option was. 

“Are -- are you sure?” he asked, voice cracking, knuckles white as he gripped the book.

“Would I be standing here in underwear  _ Setsu _ would approve of if I wasn’t?” she asked, half-laughing.

He sat down on the back of the couch and pulled her into his arms. “Tell me more. So I know how to do this right for you. Please.”

“About… this scene?”

He nodded, one arm around her and the other still holding the book as he skimmed the chapter. “And what leads up to it. I didn’t have the context for what they’re saying.”

She wrapped her arms around his neck and snuggled against him for body warmth. “They’re accepting their mating bond.”

“What?”

“They’re fae -- it’s a whole thing. But it’s just -- she made him food. Soup.” 

“I was wondering why your eyes followed my spoon like that at dinner,” he teased, pressing a kiss to her temple.

“That may have been intentional,” she said, laughing. “So she cooked for him, and he ate the soup. And then they… they essentially go into heat. I don’t want to bother with the paints -- she’d been painting, and they were still out on the table. That’d be too messy for tonight, but….” She let her sentence trail off as he shut the book and tossed it onto the couch behind them.

“Kitchen table?” he asked, hoisting her up. 

She wrapped her legs around his waist, a grin spreading across her face. “Please.”

He carried her to the kitchen, unsurprised to see that it was completely empty. “You’ve been planning this for a while, haven’t you?” he asked as he set her on the table.

“For weeks,” she breathed. “Condoms are on the counter.”

He followed the tilt of her head and saw them. “Variety pack?”

“In case we want to experiment.”

“A good plan. But first,” he grinned, stepping between her legs, and quoting the character he would one day play, “ _ I want you splayed out on the table like my own personal feast. _ ”

She leaned forward and kissed him, then whispered in his ear with a voice that was a little too Setsu, “Then I hope you’re hungry, Kuon darling.”

“For you?” His eyes darkened.

“There’s my emperor,” she purred. “Emperor of the Night.”

“That’s what you call me?” he asked, hands caressing her thighs.

“I have since you offered to teach me how to kiss on the kitchen floor.” She kissed him again, and her hands found his, dragging them up her body. “Now get this damn, itchy bra  _ off _ of me.”

He barked out a laugh and willingly complied, freeing her of the lacy contraption. He went still, marvelling at her. And then he started kissing down her neck, stopping to nip at its base. Wanting to mark her as she did him so long ago. “Kyoko….”

“Play later,” she moaned, hands buried in his hair. Tugging him down. He kissed his way down again, stopping to suck and play with her. Her back arched and she let out another moan, more frustrated this time. “Kuon, what did I  _ say _ ?”

“Yes, ma’am,” he chuckled. He dropped to his knees and yanked her to the edge of the table, making her squeal. He grinned, hardly able to believe this was happening, as he tugged off her underwear and threw it to who-knows-where. He pulled her legs over his shoulders -- and she let herself be splayed. 

A personal feast, indeed. He was relentless, and Kyoko was glad that there were no other apartments on this floor, because she would have woken up the neighbors otherwise. Still probably woke up the neighbors above and below. She gripped the edge of the table; he pinned her in place with one hand, his other working with his tongue. Even having read the chapter, she had no words to describe what she was feeling. She just knew that she agreed with every description Feyre had used. 

Kuon’s hand left her hips, letting them buck as they would, and began massaging her thigh as he worked her core. The sounds she was making were driving him mad. And the way she had ordered him down… he groaned against her, the vibrations making her hips thrust harder. The table creaked in protest. She didn’t know if the sounds coming out of her mouth were words. This was so much better than her dreams -- better than what she’d managed on her own, even with her toys. 

She tumbled over the edge, her hips slamming into the protesting table again and again as she rode out the orgasm.

_ Crack. _

Kuon stopped, terrified, tongue buried inside her. Crack? Had he been too rough, broken something? But Kyoko seemed alright -- more than alright. That moan was  _ not _ one of pain. But then, what was that --

_ CRASH. _

Kyoko panted as the last of the shockwaves left her body. And was surprised to find herself mostly on the floor, her ankles still on Kuon’s shoulders. “What…?”

Kuon stared. “Are… are you okay?”

“Yeah, I…” she slid her feet back to the floor and looked behind her. “Holy fuck, I  _ broke  _ the  _ table _ .”

“You’re okay?” he asked, tugging her into his lap. 

“Mmm-hmm,” she purred, straddling him. “I didn’t even feel the table breaking, honestly. And if you’re not worried about that right now….”

“Of course n--!”

Kyoko pushed him backwards, her eyes molten gold and her legs still shaking from her orgasm. “Then it’s  _ your _ turn.” 

His eyes widened. The last time she’d been on top of him like this, he’d gotten a hickey. The look in her eyes promised  _ much  _ more. “Kyoko,” he groaned. A plea.

Her breathing was heavy as she slid back, leaving a damp mark on him, remnants of her turn soaking into him. “Go easy on me here, I’ve never done this before.”

She got a strangled moan in return as she tugged down his pants and boxers in one swift move, leaving them hooked around his knees. That was access enough for her. He swore in English when her lips closed around him. She went slowly, not wanting to choke, and his hands found her hair, gripping even a bit too tightly. She stopped long enough to look up at him, and that alone almost did him in. Her eyes danced with laughter as she dragged her tongue up his length, never breaking eye contact.

“Play -- later,” he choked out, nails digging deliciously into her scalp. Gods. She was  _ playing  _ with him. Now. Teasing him. 

“Hmmm?” she hummed against him, testing him. 

“ _ Please _ , Kyoko. Please.”

She obliged, hands squeezing and stroking as she sucked and licked. His moans became incoherent. She pressed her legs together, trying to get some friction going for herself. 

“Kyoko --!”

She pulled back at that, looking up at him -- had she not been doing it right? -- just as he came, spraying onto her chest and neck. To his relief, she laughed. “Well, that answers my question.”

His hands slid out of her hair and tugged her upwards, to come lie on top of him. He couldn’t remember what words were. She hummed against his neck, glad to be off of the cold floor, and slid one of her hands downward to keep herself handled. He had made such  _ filthy _ noises….

“Where did you learn to  _ do _ that?” he asked at last, when he had found his words again.

“The book,” she replied, her breath hitching. She had no idea she’d be so tender down there afterwards… the little zings were making it hard to talk, but felt too good to stop. She muffled a moan against the skin of his neck. “And the -- mmm -- others in the series.”

He realized what she was doing. Right on top of him, too. But that was always Kyoko -- zero to one hundred, immediately. “I love you.”

Her lips released his neck, no mark visible yet, and found his own. “I love you, too.”

“Want to keep going?” He thought he knew the answer, but just in case….

Her lips found his neck again, her hands sliding under his shirt. “Yes. But -- bed. Or at least the couch. And I want your clothes properly off.” 

He sat up, bringing her with him, and kicked his pants and boxers the rest of the way off. She let go of his neck long enough to help him pull his shirt off, then used it to wipe his cum off of her chest and neck. The shirt joined her bra in the who-knows-where portion of the kitchen. She attacked his neck again, nipping and sucking as her hands explored him hungrily. He, for his part, was still sort of shocked that this was happening. Kyoko, his Kyoko -- she had started this.  _ Before _ their honeymoon. Prim, proper Mogami Kyoko. She knew what she wanted, and was taking it without hesitation. And he was more than happy to let her.

Kyoko released his neck at last, content with the mark she had made -- not as dark as the one she’d made as Setsu, but certainly less painful. “Come on.” She stood up and grabbed the condoms off of the counter, then offered an expectant hand to Kuon. He stared at her for a moment, dumbstruck, and she giggled. “You’re gonna get sore if we stay on the floor.”

He grinned and took her hand up; she turned and started walking towards his bedroom, her hips swaying a bit more than normal. His eyes hugged the curve of her butt, making their way upwards to -- “Kyoko, your back!”

“What about it?” She twisted around, trying to see it, but to no avail. 

“You’re already bruising. And are covered in splinters.” He started pulling her towards the bathroom instead. “How did you not  _ feel _ this?”

“I mean, I was kind of... busy when the table broke?” A thought struck her, making her turn red and her eyes widen in horror. “Kuon… how am I going to explain this on set? There’s no polite way to say that I came so hard I broke your table!”

“Let’s get your back cleaned up before we worry about that.” He had her sit down on the edge of the bath and got to work, after setting the box of condoms down on the sink.

“Ow. Okay, now my back is starting to hurt.” She looked back at him over her shoulder. “I’m really sorry about your table. And I think I should be done for the night after this.”

“I’m pretty worn down myself,” he admitted. “And don’t worry about the table. I’m honestly pretty proud of making you cum that hard.”

She laughed, making the skin on her back ache. “I’ll have to repay the favor next time.”

“With or without the broken table?” he teased, plucking another splinter out of her back. “Seriously, how were you not feeling these?”

Her ears went pink. “Well, for context, that was my first real orgasm. Never really got there on my own. So.”

“...I may have set the bar too high for myself.”

“Well -- ow -- I’m kind of hoping we don’t break any more furniture,” Kyoko said, wincing as yet another splinter came out of her skin. “I don’t really know what to do about the table as it is.”

“I… don’t think it’s fixable, so it’s just a matter of figuring out how to fit it down the burnable trash chute.” Kuon sighed. “Almost done with the splinters, sorry.”

“Well, at least we don’t have to disinfect it?” she said. “I was kind of worried about that, to tell you the truth. I was wondering if I should have gotten a plastic tablecloth or something, but thought that it might rip.”

He pressed a kiss to the back of her neck. “That’s all the splinters. Give me a sex -- I mean a sec -- and I’ll get the disinfectant.”

Kyoko giggled. “Bit distracted?”

“We’re both completely naked, in case you hadn’t noticed,” Kuon snorted, standing up and rifling through his medicine cabinet. “Forgive me for getting my words mixed up.”

“Right.” Kyoko blinked. “It’s… kind of weird.”

“What is?” 

“I just… I thought I’d be more freaked out by all of this. Or a little more -- I don’t know -- ashamed? Of being naked. Doing this type of stuff before marriage.” She rested her hands on the side of the bathtub. “I mean, it’s a nice change, just… unexpected?”

Kuon knelt down behind her and started applying the ointment. “I’m glad to hear it, princess.”

“Thank you for letting me take the lead today, too. Setting the pace and all. I know it must’ve been frustrating at points.”

It was Kuon’s turn to laugh. “Frustrating? More like fucking  _ hot _ .”

Kyoko’s ears turned red. “Oh,” she squeaked. “So it was okay?”

“She says, as if she didn’t make me beg.” She knew he was grinning, even with her back to him.

“I was just a bit worried -- you know I’ve never done anything like this before. Experience gaps and all,” she sighed. “I’m -- I’m glad we did this. Now, I mean.”

Kuon screwed the lid back on the ointment and stood. “Me, too. Now here’s the question: Do we go to bed, shower, or deal with the table?”

“Honestly, I’m ready for bed.” She yawned. “I didn’t realize how tired sex could make you. I was raring to go just a few minutes ago, but --” she broke herself off with another yawn.

“In that case,” he said, hoisting her up into his arms princess-style (or bridal style… same thing, to him), “to bed!”

She laughed as he carried her the few feet from bathroom to bed, then set her gently on the mattress. She crawled under the covers and held them open for him; he joined her, and she snuggled into him. He looped one arm low over her waist so as to not aggravate her bruises. Kyoko pressed another kiss to the mark at the base of his neck.

“Kuon?”

“Mmm?” he hummed, already half-asleep.

“I’m so glad I fell in love with you.”

“Mmm.” he hummed again, returning the sentiment.

The next afternoon, Kyoko was changing into one of her costumes backstage when Momose -- who played her elder sister in the movie -- entered the dressing room. “Oh, I’m sorry, Kyoko-chan, I didn’t realize -- oh my god, what happened to your back?”

“Um.” Kyoko froze, her face bright red. 

“Are you okay? Did someone hurt you?” Momose shut the door behind her and hurried over to Kyoko, concern showing clearly on her face. 

“No, er….” How was she supposed to explain this?

“Did,” Momose lowered her voice, “you and Ren-san have a fight?”

“No, of course not!” Kyoko gasped, shocked by the suggestion. “Far from it!”

“Then how did you get those bruises?”

“Well… um.”

“Kyoko-chan?”

Kyoko lowered her own voice, her face burning. “Momose-san, please excuse my crassness, but I can’t think of a polite way to say this. Ren and I broke his kitchen table last night when we were… when we were having sex. I was on the table, so I got the worst of it. So please don’t worry about me. I’m safe.”

It was Momose’s turn to blush. “Oh. Well, I’m glad you’re okay, Kyoko-chan.”

Kyoko gave her an awkward smile. “Thanks. Er, why did you come in here?”

“Oh, um, the director wanted you to know we’re switching the order of scenes today. So you need to get over to make-up sooner. See you on set!” She hurried away, leaving a very embarrassed Kyoko to finish getting dressed. 

Unfortunately, the walls in these studios are very thin, and so the person in the adjacent dressing room heard this entire exchange. The rumor mill was on fire that very evening. 

Kuon decided to get a sturdier table this time. 

**Smut. Lime. Whatever-you-call-it. Hope you liked it! Review and lemme know how I did :D**

**Kyoko is a top. Fight me. She's also the kinkier one, so lmk if you want to hear about that.**


End file.
